Mysterious Broken Man
by Tru3t
Summary: He found out all the secrets his family was hiding, his mother was hiding. It's just one plus on the list he can't tell anyone, not even her. He should stay away. But he can't. His heart doesn't allow him...


**This idea hit me a couple of weeks ago so I written down. It's just a one-shot with Oliver and Laurel. I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes. English is not my native language but I tried to do my best. Let me know what you think. And last but not least, enjoy!**

**I don't own Arrow. All rights go to its owner.**

She was watching some television when she heard knocking on her apartment's door. It caught her off guard due to the horrible things that have happened lately. She became a little paranoid. She stood up slowly from her couch and walked to the door. She used the peephole to see who her guest was this late night. Once she looked through the hole she saw Oliver standing there, lowering his head. She opened the door immediately.

„Hi." he said, not looking up.

„What are you doing here, Ollie?" she asked him curiously. He took a deep breath before lifting his head. Her heart almost broke once she saw the sad expression on his face.

„I didn't know where else to go and somehow I got here." he told her honestly. She was staring at him, deciding if it was right to ask him what had happened or just let him open up and tell himself. But she couldn't help herself, she was an attorney for god sake's.

„What happened? You okay?" she asked, reaching for his hand, but he pulled away. Suddenly he didn't think that coming there was a good idea. He had too much secrets he couldn't tell her and the last thing he wanted to do was lying to her, all over again.

„It was a bad idea." he paused, looking in to her eyes. „I should leave." She was confused. Once he appeared on her doorstep and then suddenly changed his mind. Something was seriously wrong she thought to herself. This Oliver wasn't she knew he was somebody else. And she desperately wanted to find out why he was acting weird one time and then became his old self, like he was hiding something terrible.

„Sorry for disturbing you." He turned to walk away but she caught his hand. He closed his eyes feeling her touch on him. Knowing he couldn't let her in was killing him.

„Wait. Why don't you come in?" she didn't have any better idea hoping this would do. He turned back, didn't know the answer for this humble question. Instead of thinking he acted on his heart for once since he got back. He passed next to her walking into her apartment. She was glad he chose to stay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

They were sitting in silence on her couch. She was watching every tiny movement he did. Neither of them knew what to say or do. He felt himself like and idiot, coming there, risking everything he was working for. But he needed her. He needed her more than oxygen in his lung.

Then she took the courage and broke the silence.

„Sooo...do you want to talk about it?" she asked him softly. He didn't say anything. She was close to giving up on him and go to sleep. She sighed and started standing up from the couch. Suddenly he started speaking.

„My whole life is a lie." she sat back staring at him. He stared straight ahead while speaking. „5 years ago I was an asshole. I thought money could solve everything. I lied. I betrayed. I always looked out for myself. I didn't care how I treated other people." then he looked at her. „I hurt the ones I love the most and let them slip away." He tried controling the tears behind his eyes. He continued turning back. „The island changed me. A lot. And now...after 5 years I realized everything. The things had passed me by. Everything was a lie. Even my family." Laurel interrupted him.

„What do you mean?" she asked. He looked back at her.

„It's hard to explain. Better if you don't know." he said with soft eyes.

„Why?" she was curious.

„Because knowing this is dangerous. You get yourself enough trouble. It's safer if you stay in the dark." he said. She wanted to push the subject, giving him an opportunity to open up but he changed the topic. Clearly he didn't want to talk about it. She let him but she didn't give up on this yet.

„I wanted to ask you a favour since I can't really go home. Can I stay here the night? I mean...just the couch you know...nothing umm... I...I just don't want to be alone." he stuttered. She just nodded. How could she say no to him?

After a couple of minutes small talk they both agreed on sleeping. Laurel gave him bedding and then both went to sleep. Laurel in her bedroom. Oliver in her livingroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

It was the nightmare again. The nightmare he'd been seeing every night since he came back. He was on the island. There was someone in the woods, stalking him. He could feel his gaze on his back. He wanted to turn around but he wasn't able to. Something didn't let him. He ran. He ran like his life depended on it. Then a figure appeared in front of him. „Dad?" he asked. He took a few steps to get a better look. Yes, it was his dad. He kept walking to him then suddenly from somewhere an arrow pierced through his father's body. He couldn't think. He just ran. Once he approached him he disappeared. He looked around looking for him. There was no one there. Then a grave appeared. Slowly he walked toward it. He knelt down and saw his name on it. Oliver Queen. Ungrateful son, careless brother and unfaithful lover. His tears rushed to the surface. Suddenly someone from backward got him with a bow and started choking him. He couldn't breathe.

Laurel woke up by hearing voices from her livingroom. Screaming. She hurried to get there. She saw Oliver shouting, spinning on the couch in his dream. „No! No! Please, don't!" he was begging. She rushed to his side and tried to wake him up.

„Oliver, wake up! Wake up!" she shaked him. Suddenly his eyes popped wide open. The first thing he saw was Laurel's face. He automatically hugged her, sobbing. „It's okay. It's okay. It was just a dream. You're okay." she attempted to calm him down, stroking the back of his neck.

They were sitting like this for god knows how long. Once Oliver calmed down she tried to talk to him. She pulled away from him but never lose contact. She caressed his cheek with her hand gently.

„What was that about?" she asked him. He avoided her gaze and her question.

„Oliver, look at me." She lifted his head. „What's wrong?" She did her best to reassure him.

„Nothing." he said taking her hands off of him. „I need some fresh air." he said standing, walking toward the front door. She was left there in disbelief. She wanted to help him so much but he didn't let her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

He was wandering the streets all alone, trying to ignore his thoughts. The rain started and he didn't give a damn about it. Even he welcomed the rain.

Laurel waited 30 minutes but he never came back. She was nervous. She didn't know anymore what Oliver was capable of. She didn't want to play the clingy girlfriend because clearly she wasn't. But she felt the need to care about him and help him. She dialed his number.

Oliver felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He didn't need to look at it he already knew she was calling him. He thought about ignoring but knowing Laurel she was just going to keep on calling or even looking for him in the night.

„Halo?" he picked up finally.

„Hey. Where are you?" she asked him, worried.

„I'm fine. Go back to sleep. I'll be good." he tried reassuring her.

„I can't sleep until I make sure you're okay. So come back already or I'm going out and kick your ass off." she was losing it. Her worry got the worst out of her. He couldn't tell her no.

„Okay." That was all he said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

She was waiting for him impatiently, tapping his finger on the arm of the couch. She heard the door opening. Finally, she thought to herself. She turned around. He was a mess. His clothes were all wet due to the rain.

„Uh-uh. Wet clothes down, now!" she ordered him. He raised an eyebrow. „Stay there. I'll get you something dry." she told him and disappeared. Soon she got back with a towel, a shirt and a pants which probably was left there from the time when they were dating.

„Here you go. These will do." She handed him the clothes and wandered back to the couch. He started to undress himself then stopped. He couldn't let her see his scars. She would freak out and he couldn't share with her where they came from. He had to think of something to get her away until his clothes were changed.

„Umm...can I get a tea or something?" he asked. She nodded instantly and walked to the kitchen. Once she disappeared he hurried. Starting with his shirt. Little did he know that she came back to ask what kind of tea he would like to have. His back was to her when she noticed the scars all over his body. She froze where she stood trying to comprehend the sight. Words didn't come to her mind. She waited until he was done and when he turned around he saw the horrified look on her face. He felt like thousands of pins were piercing his throat. He swallowed hard.

„When did you get back?" he asked her, cracking on his last word.

„Soon enough." she answered. She walked to him reaching the hem of his shirt. He caught her hand.

„Don't." he warned her.

„Let me." she begged him. He turned his look away from hers. She felt his hand softening on hers. She lifted his shirt up to get a better look on his scars. There were a lot of them. Cuts, bites, stabbings. She felt her tears gathering in her eyes. She touched one of the scars on his stomach gently. He jumped a little. She glanced up, searching his look but he was avoiding the eye contact.

„What happend on the island? How...how did you get these?" she asked quietly. She noticed his watering eyes. A teardrop rolled down his face and she brushed it with her thumb.

„Oliver." she was stroking his chin.

„I can't." he said, turning his back to her.

„Hey." she said, clinging on to his shoulder. „It's me. You can talk to me." she told him softly. He turned back.

„There are things I couldn't tell, even you. I have to bury them inside in order to keep my promise." he said, struggling.

„Promise? What promise?" she cupped his face.

„Don't! Don't make me, please." he begged, looking miserable. It broke her heart. She would do anything to take his pain away.

„Okay." She didn't want to upset him more. „Come here." She pulled him into a hug, stroking the back of his neck. He put his arm around her waist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

She didn't want him to be alone so she asked him to stay with her. They laid down on her bed face to face. She was caressing his chin. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her proximity. In no time he fell asleep due to exhaustion. She moved closer to him. Their forehead touched. She left her hand under his cheek, watching him sleep meanwhile promised herself she would help him, take away his pain, no matter what.

In the morning when she woke up, he was nowhere to be found. He left a note on her refrigerant: „Sorry. –Ollie"


End file.
